


Noise

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare to hear Chris' voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

Smiling, he stroked a strand of hair out of Chris face before he went down to lick at his lovers left nipple. With a small moan the other man threw his head to the site und pressed against Steve.

Steve smiled. It was rare to hear Chris' voice. Real rare.

Without a sound he opened the lube and pressed a bit on his finger tips. "I love you.", he whispered against Chris' skin as he pushed one finger into his lover. Chris whimpered low and pulled Steve down for a passionate kiss down. Grinning Steve kissed back and stroked at the same time over the older man's prostate. Chris screamed und began to push back on Steves fingers.

Carefully Steve inserted another finger into the other man's anus just to continue the stroking over Chris prostate. Sobbing Chris tried to get hold on Steve, left red marks across the younger man's back.

It didn't matter to Steve as long as he just could hear Chris' voice.

The older man didn't talk even though Steve knew, that Chris could do so. But Steve also knew that Chris was ashamed that he couldn't really pronounce the words, that they always sounded somehow miss shaped. Chris was ashamed that the word always came to loud out of his mouth. Once Steve heard Chris talking but just to himself. Probably to calm himself even though he couldn't hear himself. Chris wanted desperately to hear Steve, Steve knew.

Lovingly he caressed Chris ears. He was happy as long as he just had the other man, as long as he could love him.

Steve saw that Chris was close but he continued the to loose stroking at Chris' cock. He just wanted to hear Chris, just once.

"Pweise", gasped Chris before he moaned. He didn't knew that he talked during sex. Didn't know what sweet sounds he made. And Steve would never tell. Chris would shy away from him, would be ashamed. Steve didn't want that.

Smiling Steve sucked on Chris' right nipple and just felt by the way how Chris painted a heart with his fingers on Steves shoulder before he came with a loud cry, spilling between his and Steves stomach.

Careful he stroked through his lovers hair while he murmured word of love into Chris' ear.

Chris couldn't hear the words but he could feel the rumble in Steve's chest. Steve dind't know how Chris did it but the older man liked it, so Steve continued to talk to Chris. And maybe one day Chris would trust him enough and would talk to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Sobbing Chris held onto Steve and hoped, that the younger man never let go. He loved Steve but he couldn't tell him. If he ever actually talked to Steve, Steve would leave. He knew, it always happens. He looked good, he knew that, too, but every time he tried to speak to one of his lovers they looked disgusted at him. Then they actually knew that he was wrong. Steve wouldn't run, Chris knew that, too. But Steve would act different. Steve would want to go.

Chris knew that one day someone better will come, that Steve would fell in love with him or her and that he would have to let Steve go. He wanted Steve to be happy. But as long as Steve let him Chris would try to be good enough for the younger man.


End file.
